Zatanna
Zee Zatara , Also knowns as Zatanna, is One Of The main characters Of series DC Super Hero Girls. Development Zatanna's outfit has a similar design to the ones depicted in the late 1983 and 1984 issues of the comic Justice League America, the 2013 comics Justice League #22 and #23, and the 2014 comic Justice League Dark: Futures End. Depiction Magic Zee is depicted performing many instances of supernatural magic, and her spells are frequently performed while chanting each word in reverse: Career Zee says in the episode Adventures in Bunnysitting that she is going to her very first paid performance as a solo magician. She performs magic at a children’s birthday party in front of a crowd of three children at a park. The performance is interrupted when the spawn of the magical bunnies floods the park. At first Zee and Kara, who was supposed to watch the bunnies and keep them apart, sweep the spawn into Zee's top hat and make them disappear, but more and more keep flooding in. Zee casts a hate spell, but this turns the flood of bunny spawn into a giant bunny monster made up of individual bunny spawn. Kara is eaten by the giant bunny monster but flies out with the two magical bunnies in her hands and breaks the bunnies from their embrace, making all their spawn disappear. Zee participates as an assistant in her father's magic show in the episode Illusions of Grandeur. She is made to "disappear" inside a wardrobe by exiting through a portal. Promotional material Mr Zatara Zee's father first appears in the episode Sweet Justice and is listed in the credits as "Mr Zatara". He stands halfway out of a limousine's sunroof, holds out Zee's backpack and calls to her that she forgot her backpack. The backpack immediately appears the very next shot in her hand, and she replies 'Thanks, Daddy. Toodles.' The narrator in the short Meet Zatanna! says Zee is the daughter of a famous magician. ]] Mr Zatara is more prominently featured in the episode ''Illusions of Grandeur. The episode begins with a shot of the building where Zee lives, with signs featuring Mr Zatara covering much of the facade, and billboards reading "Zatara" and "Master of Magic". The shot cuts to Mr Zatara materializing on stage in front of a packed theater. He introduces Zee alternately as his "charming daughter" and "lovely assistant". Mr Zatara performs his "final trick of the evening" and makes Zee disappear inside a wardrobe that materialized on stage while it's levitating in the air. The audience cheers and gives a standing ovation, and Mr Zatara bows to the audience. The next scene, Karen says to Zee "the fact that you spend your whole life traveling the whole world entertaining people with your dad, it's so cool" and "you're seriously the biggest celebrity I know." Mr Zatara's early career is depicted in the episode Abracadabrapalooza. He travels with his daughter Zee, performing in humble venues where his magic tricks often go wrong. Zee says that their performance at Abracadabrapalooza got them a booking agent, their first tour, and eventually led to their residency at the casino. In a flashback, Mr Zatara tells Zee that his grandfather, Luigi Zatara, gave him a book of magic when he got his real magic powers, and in turn Mr Zatara gave the book to his daughter when she developed her own magic powers. References